littlebritainfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Come Fly with Me
Come Fly with Me ist eine britische Sketchshow von Matt Lucas und David Walliams. Es ist die Nachfolgeserie der verschiedenen Little Britain-Formate. Produktion Im Juni 2010 wurde von Seiten der BBC angekündigt, dass Matt Lucas und David Walliams die Hauptrolle in einer neuen Comedyserie erhielten. Die Dreharbeiten für Come Fly with Me begannen im August 2010 am Flughafen Robin Hood Airport Doncaster Sheffield und am Flughafen London-Stansted. Am 8. Februar 2011 erschien eine Making-of-Dokumentation, die den Namen Fly on the Wall trägt. Am 18. Januar wurde die Serie um eine zweite Staffel verlängert. Zwar gab Walliams im Juni 2011 bekannt, da Come Fly with Me abgesetzt wurde, vor allem wegen dem sinkenden Erfolg im Vergleich zu Little Britain, ''doch im September diesen Jahres erwähnt Lucas, dass die zweite Staffel ab dem 25. Februar 2013 auf BBC One ausgestrahlt wird. Walliams hat sich nicht für eine zweite Staffel eingesetzt, Lucas später auch nicht. Das es keine zweite Staffel gab, kann auch damit zusammenhängen, dass die BBC mehrere Eigenproduktionen aus Kostengründen absetzen 2011 musste. In Deutschland sind wieder die beiden Synchronsprecher Oliver Kalkofe und Oliver Welke eingesprungen. Charaktere Wieder schlüpfen Lucas und Walliams in die verschiedensten Charakterollen. Omar Baba Gespielt von David Walliams. Besitzer der Billigfluglinie ''FlyLo („''Großbritanniens achtbeliebteste Billig-Fluglinie''“). Regelmäßig wird sein Unternehmen oder er mit Vorwürfen konfrontiert (fehlende Schwimmwesten, zu wenig Beinfreiheit, sexuelle Belästigung und schlechte Bezahlung seiner Mitarbeiter etc.), die er versucht öffentlich richtigzustellen. Ebenso präsentiert er immer wieder neue und skurrile Geschäftsideen wie zum Beispiel senkrechte Flachbetten oder die „Loveatory“. Oft zu Beginn jeder Episode scheut Omar es nicht, seine Konkurrenten (häufig real existierende Fluggesellschaften) mit vulgären Äußerungen anzugreifen. Precious Little Gespielt von Matt Lucas. Die christliche Leiterin des Kaffeeladens, die sich vermeintliche Probleme ausdenkt, um die Schließung des Ladens zu verursachen, sodass sie sich den Tag frei nehmen kann. So fehlen laut ihrer Aussage in einer Episode plötzlich alle Kaffeebecher, die sie dann später gut sichtbar aus ihrem Mantel holt und wegwirft. In anderen Fällen ist die Wasserleitung des Ladens defekt, weil jemand den Siphon des Spülbeckens durchgesägt hat. Sie begründet diese Umstände stets mit einer unvorsehbaren Handlung Gottes („Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich!“) und singt beim Verlassen des Geschäftes oft auch entsprechende christliche Lieder. Den Rest des Tages verbringt sie dann am Flughafen shoppend oder auch am Spielautomaten. Moses Beacon Gespielt von David Walliams. Der inkompetente schwule Fluggastbetreuer von GreatBritishAir führt auch eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation namens WishWings, mit dessen Spenden er schwerkranken Kindern den „Flug ihres Lebens“ ermöglicht. Auf diesen Reisen steht jedoch in Wirklichkeit sein eigenes Vergnügen im Vordergrund. Auffallend sind sein femininer, hopsiger Gang und dass er sehr oft (auch ohne Grund) die Worte: „…, wenn Sie mir den Scherz erlauben.“ an seine Aussagen anfügt. Ian Foot Gespielt von David Walliams. Der Flughafen-Chef der Einwanderungsbehörde. Vielfach zeigen sich in seinem Verhalten gegenüber Ausländern seine rassistischen und fremdenfeindlichen Ansichten, besonders gut erkennbar in seinem selbst entwickelten Immigrations-Brettspiel für Kinder, das er „Keep Em Out“ nennt. Er besitzt zudem eine sehr stereotypische Auffassung über das Verhalten, die Sprache und den Kleidungsstil bestimmter Ländergruppen. Dies äußert sich beispielsweise darin, dass er manchmal mit klischeehafter Verkleidung - etwa als Mexikaner mit Sombrero und Schnurrbart - und übertrieben auffällig versucht, die Passkontrolle zu überwinden. Dies soll angeblich als Test seiner Mitarbeiter und deren Aufmerksamkeit dienen. Offensichtliche Vergehen gegen das Einwanderungsgesetz erkennt er jedoch meist nicht. Tommy Reid Gespielt von Matt Lucas. Der junge Schotte arbeitet auf dem Flughafen bei Happy Burger, mit der Hoffnung, sich zum Piloten hocharbeiten zu können. Wegen seiner Flugangst und Leseschwäche fällt er jedoch am Ende der sechsten Folge durch die Aufnahmeprüfung der Flugschule, beendet seinen Job und sein Traum, ein Flugzeug zu steuern rückt in weite Ferne. Er ist in Melody Baines vom Check-In von FlyLo verliebt und hat ihr mal einen Liebesbrief mit eigeklebtem Chicken McNugget geschickt Taaj Manzoor Gespielt von Matt Lucas. Er gehört zum FlyLo-Bodenpersonal. Er ist ein begeisterter Cineast und möchte selbst gerne Filmproduzent werden. In einer Folge erzählt er, während er im Duty Free Shop ist, dass er es nicht in Ordnung findet, dass sich Leute illegal im Internet herunterladen, weil dass die Filmindustrie kaputt macht. Er fügt noch hinzu, dass er alle seine Filme kauft, aber nicht im Duty Free Shop, weil es da zu teuer ist, sondern im Park bei den Chinesen, wo es nur 99 Pence kostet. In einer Folge drückt er einem überrumpelt wirkenden Rupert Grint ein selbstgeschriebenes Drehbuch in die Hand. Penny Carter Gespielt von David Walliams. Sie ist die Chefstewardess der 1st Class bei GreatBritishAir mit sehr abweisenden Ansichten gegenüber Economy-Class-Passagieren bzw. solchen, die augenscheinlich so aussehen, sich so verhalten und dennoch First-Class fliegen. Melody Baines und Keeley St Clair Gespielt von Walliams und Lucas. Check-in-Personal für FlyLo. Vordergründig sind diese beiden Frauen die besten Freundinnen, was sich jedoch spätestens dann ändert, als der Job der Check-In-Managerin frei wird. Sie konkurrieren anschließend um diese Stelle, was sich beispielsweise in wiederholenden gegenseitigen sarkastischen Anspielungen widerspiegelt. Peter und Judith Surname Gespielt von Lucas und Walliams. Älteres Ehepaar, das von einer FlyLo-Pauschalreise zurückkehrt und sich jedes Mal über die so genannte „Reise in die Hölle“ beschweren will. Wenn Peter einen Satz beginnen will, unterbricht seine Frau ihn und spricht für ihn. Der Nachname Surname (englisch für Nachname) kann als Verdeutlichung des häufigen Vorkommens von Reisenden, die sich permanent beschweren, und damit ihrer Banalität gedeutet werden, obgleich die berichteten Erlebnisse auf einen Extremfall schließen lassen. So erzählen sie beispielsweise in einer Folge, dass sie von Piraten entführt wurden. Peter personalisiert dabei die stereotypische britische Höflichkeit, so erklärt er beispielsweise sehr höflich, dass er „dem Urlaub lediglich 3 von 5 Punkten geben würde“, da das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist und er ein Bein verloren hat. Mickey Minchin und Buster Bell Gespielt von Lucas und Walliams. Die Flughafen-Paparazzi. Diese beiden sind unzertrennliche Freunde, die bereits seit langer Zeit am Flughafen arbeiten. Wenn sie nicht gerade fotografieren, erzählen sie von ihren Shootings mit „den prominentesten Persönlichkeiten der Welt“. Zu ihrer eigentlichen Tätigkeit kommen sie jedoch nicht. Fearghal O’Farrell Gespielt von Matt Lucas. Schwuler Flugbegleiter der irischen Billigfluglinie Our Lady Air. Seine ganze Familie, bis auf seine Mutter, sei in der Fliegerei tätig. Im Verlauf der Serie arbeitet er – meist mit unfairen Mitteln – daran, den Titel Steward Of The Year verliehen zu bekommen. Ben Roberts und James Stewart Gespielt von Walliams und Lucas. Flughafen-Zollbeamte, mit ziemlich extremen Methoden der Katalogisierung der illegalen Substanzen, die sie finden wollen. Simon und Jackie Trent Gespielt von Lucas und Walliams. Das erste Piloten-Ehepaar Großbritanniens, fliegt für Great British Air. Nachdem Simon vor Jahren eine Affaire mit einer Stewardess hatte, ließ sich Jackie von einerZahnhygienikerin zur Pilotin umschulen, um ihn auf allen Flügen begleiten zu können. Außerhalb des Cockpits umklammert Jackie Simons Hand sehr krampfhaft und reagiert äußerst misstrauisch auf jegliche Abwesenheit ihres Mannes. Helen Baker Gespielt von Sally Rogers. Schwangere Check-in-Managerin bei FlyLo, die ihren Posten während der Mutterschaft an Melody oder Keeley abgeben will, obwohl sie von diesen in den Pausen regelmäßig mit abwertenden Aussagen und Behauptungen betreffend ihrer Schwangerschaft belästigt wird. John und Terry Gespielt von Lucas und Walliams. Vater und Sohn, welche beide in der Gepäckabfertigung arbeiten. John hat sich vor einigen Jahren den Rücken beim Aufheben eines Regenschirmes verrenkt, daher fertigt Terry die Koffer alleine ab, teilweise auf eine bewusst unsanfte Art und Weise, während sein Vater ihm dabei zuschaut und Kommentare abgibt. Auch schrecken beide nicht vor Diebstahl des Gepäcks zurück. Gatsauftritte Kategorie:Little Britain